Hate Everyone
by Attention Deficit
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates everyone, Harry Potter is no exception. Rated M for a reason. M/M. Smut. Anal. H/J. Oral. Oneshot


**Hate Everyone**

_Did you know that there are people in the world  
>Annoyed with all the other people in the world<br>And of all these angry people in the world  
>I am the angriest boy.<em>

_-Say Anything_

Draco Malfoy walked down the hallways with a sneer on his face. To most people he seemed like a fucking asshole, a complete and utter bully. He pushed people out of his way, he cast spells on to those he found irritating, he made the younger years do his bidding, and most of all he went out of his way to find and attack the Golden Trio, whether it be verbally, physically or emotionally.

A normal person might one day feel guilty for all the pain he had caused the people around him, but Draco wasn't a normal person. Sure he laid off of people when something horrible had happened to them, like their parents died or something of that sort. He wasn't that mean. Only for certain people did he reserve that sort of treatment. And here came that sort of people now.

"Ron, you don't flick your wand right when casting the spell!" The mudblood exclaimed.

"Because we all know you aren't good with your wand weasel, that's why you have the mudblood to cast your spells, and Potty to pull your wand for you. Easy life you got there being an idiot." Draco sneered and then walked away.

With just a few simple words he could always completely destroy any good day they could have had.

'_I am a geni-'_Draco's thought got cut off by a powerful fist making contact with the back of his head. Draco's head snapped forward and he fell to the floor only to find a body on top of him continuing to punch him.

"Don't you dare make fun of my friends, you asshole!" Potter screamed.

"What's the matter, Potter, forgot you're a wizard?" Draco smirked as he caught both of Potter's fists and flipped the young man over so that Draco was now sitting on top of his stomach and holding his fists. "You do know that you could use your wand to get out of this situation don't you, if only you could reach it."

Potter glared at Draco as his face turned to a brighter shade of red. "Fuck off, Ferret boy!"

"Don't you know when you are _under _someone's power like this you probably shouldn't try to insult them, unless, of course, you wanted to be greatly embarrassed." Draco taunted.

"Get off of me!" Potter yelled.

"So you do want to be greatly embarrassed, good to know." Draco smirked down at Potter one more time before moving his left hand quickly to grab his wand and gave it a wave, sending a purple light to hit Potter in the chest. Potter just stared up at him waiting for some kind of pain to hit. Ten seconds went by, and when Potter realized he was not in any immediate pain he smirked up at Draco.

"Your spell's a dud, dumb ass."

"Is it now? Are you sure? How do you know what it is supposed to do? How do you know it just hasn't started yet?" Draco sneered again as he stood up and left Potter laying on the floor with a look of horror on his face.

'_This week will be entertaining.'_ Draco thought as he walked to his next class.

It didn't take long for Potter to come up to Draco after he cast the spell. In fact, it was during breakfast in the Great Hall, the next day.

"Uncast it, Malfoy." He snarled as he stood in front of Draco.

"Leave, Potter, you're ruining my breakfast." Draco sneered.

"Not till you uncast that blasted spell first." Harry said grinding his teeth.

"What spell was that?" Draco asked with a malicious smile.

"I don't know, it was a nonverbal one." Harry said as his level of frustration grew.

"Well what are the side effects, Boy Wonder?" Draco asked.

"You know what they are, just uncast it." Harry whined.

"Well I can't remember what it is, and since you seem to be unable to tell me the side effects of this spell I guess you'll never have it removed."

"I'll give you anything!" Harry cried.

"Anything?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

With an audible swallow Harry nodded.

"Alright then Potter, meet me tonight at seven at the tapestry of Barnabes on the seventh floor. I believe you know where that is."

Harry nodded and walked away dejectedly.

"What are you going to do to him Draco?" asked Blaise Zabini gleefully.

"Potter and I are just going to have a little fun, that's all. Only a little fun." Draco said with a vicious smile as he chuckled to himself.

At a quarter to six Potter was already waiting outside the tapestry, as Draco walked up the corridor. He paid no attention to Harry just concentrated on what he wanted and when the door to the room of requirements opened, he walked in. Harry quickly followed and the door closed leaving the rest of the castle unaware that anyone else was in there.

The room had produced a grand bedroom with midnight blue walls and with only a king sized bed placed in the middle. Draco dropped his outer robe onto the floor and climbed on to the giant bed, gracefully, of course.

"Come tell me all about this spell, Potter and maybe I'll remember what it was." Draco said seductively as he glanced at Harry.

"The spell made me dream of you." Harry said as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Details Potter." Draco said with an air of impatiens.

"You want details?" Harry asked as he found his Gryffindor courage. "You had me in your bed and worshipped my cock before you fucked me like nothing I have ever felt before."

"Towards the brink of insanity?"

"Yes… towards the brink of insanity." Harry mumbled as he blushed bright red.

Draco smiled to himself, this was too perfect. "And you want me to remove these beautiful visions of a naked god from your dreams, why?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You might be gorgeous, but no one wants to fuck your enemy." Harry said in his stubborn, determined, Gryffindor voice. The voice Draco couldn't stand.

"Your right," Draco said after a pause. "I am gorgeous. But as for fucking your enemy… I think that may just be wrong." Draco smirked, as he got off of the bed to stand three inches away from Harry. "Of course, if we were to use all this anger and hatred between us constructively, instead of destroying something, I think fucking your _worst _enemy might just be needed."

Draco smirked one more time as he watched Harry visibly swallow, before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

'_The struggle for dominance begins.'_ Draco thought.

Harry's hands struggled to cause Malfoy some kind of pain as his mouth fought for control. Tongues battled, as fingers tweaked nipples and grabbed hips, grinding erections together.

By the time Harry broke away, they were both naked down to their knickers. Draco in silk crimson (that they both knew looked flawless on him) and Harry in a tight pair of black boxers that outlined his erection beautifully.

"Nice package Potter, and wrapped so nicely. All for me?" Draco asked cockily.

Harry grunted something incoherent. He special ordered these boxers today just for this encounter, but he was not about to tell Draco that.

"Elegant." Draco sneered, and then kissed away Harry's reply. This time though, his lips were not bruising, but tantalizing. The plump light pink of Draco's lips molded perfectly over Harry's cherry red ones; making Harry think for a short second that maybe they belonged together, until reality set in.

Draco's hands gripped Harry's hips and held him as he forced Harry to fall on the bed. The evidence of discomfort on Harry's face, made Draco smirk.

"You're not thinking of backing out on me, are you Potter?"

A sneer flashed across Harry's face as he pushed Draco's boxers down, followed by his own. "Gryffindor's don't give up."

Draco smiled and slowly slid down Harry's body, leaving kisses and bite marks as he made his way to his prize.

Harry's cock stood hard and red, waiting impatiently for attention. Luckily, Draco was not one to beat around the bush on the first fuck.

With a few tentative licks to taste what his worst enemy was like –for future embarrassment of course, not because he planned on learning Harry's body- he put his lips around the head and gave a suck as he flicked the slit with his tongue. The moan Harry produced, Draco couldn't describe any other way but beautiful. And it was this moan that made Draco try to make Harry enjoy this more than you would a random fuck.

Draco took a few more sucks and then let the cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. He slid back up Harry's body and reached for the dresser as a jar of lube appeared.

Harry made a startled grunt as Draco coated his fingers and moved his hand down towards Harry's hole.

"I am not a bottom." Harry said with wide eyes.

"There is always time to try something new, Potter." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"No." Harry stated firmly as he pushed Draco away.

"Well, then the spell isn't coming off." Draco said as he vanished the lube off of his hand. He quickly put his robe back on and left Harry lying on the bed hard and alone.

The next morning Draco awoke with a smirk on his face. Today was going to be even more fun than yesterday. Draco took his time getting ready for the day before he decided that it was time for more fun with Potter.

He confidently strolled in to the Great Hall making certain to not look at Potter, let the bastard have to make the trip to him. Harry tried for the entire breakfast to catch Draco's eye but no matter how obviously he stared at Draco, the blond would just not give him the time.

It wasn't until Potions class where he was forced to sit next to Draco that the blond acknowledged his existence.

'This has to be the first time I am glad Snape hates me.' Harry thought as he sat down next to Draco.

"Today's lessen may be just about theory but you will not sit next to your friends and talk all the way through, now turn to page three hundred and sixty-nine." Snape sneered.

Draco shuffled in his seat, pressing his thigh closer to Harry's while passing him a note. 'Still want the curse off?' It read.

Harry answered with a quick yes and waited for the paper back. Instead though Harry felt Draco's right hand slowly trace patterns down his left thigh towards his cock.

Harry's breathed hitched, yet Draco's demeanor didn't change at all. He appeared to still be paying attention to the lesson, taking notes and listening attentively. His right hand though told a different story.

It reached Harry's top part of his thigh and moved up to rub his hip and then over just right above his cock. With one hand Draco unbuttoned Harry's school pants and slowly slid down his pants and boxers to stroke his cock. Running his fingers along the member slowly and making sure to rub and tug at the right seconds. Draco kept up this slow and tantalizing method no matter how much Harry tried to get him to go faster.

Harry's face was bright red and his breath was coming in short gasps, he was so close. He could feel the tingling in his groin start and the stars in his vision were starting to form when-

"Mr. Potter if you are not going to listen then leave my classroom." Snape thundered directly above him.

Harry jumped in his seat and Draco withdrew his hands quickly. "I am sorry sir."

"Can you even say what this lesson was about, Potter?" Snape asked.

"N-no, sir." Harry answered as he tried to will his erection away, fearing what would happen next.

"Get out, Potter."

"Sir, I'll listen sir." Harry pleaded.

"Get. Out." Snape said simply.

Harry got his stuff together and slid quickly out of his seat. He tried not to run too fast thinking that the chuckles were because of his evident erection. He made it all the way to an abandoned classroom before his need became too much.

He ran into the classroom and cast a locking and silence charms around the room before throwing down his pants and grabbing his cock. Not even humiliation from Snape or his classmates could make the hard on he had from Draco go away. So with a few quick strokes of his hand he came, cursing Draco and the curse.

Draco let the rest of the week past without seeing or talking too Harry. He avoided the other boy as best he could and if he came near he made sure to move closer to his Slytherin friends, knowing Potter wouldn't make a move surrounded by them.

But by the time Friday night rolled around, Harry no longer cared about who saw him approach Draco, he just wanted the curse off.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" Harry said walking up to the group of Slytherins.

The blond smirked at Harry and followed him to the Room of Requirements. The room looked the same as the first time they visited it together.

As the door closed, Harry pushed Draco on to the bed. "You're going to release the curse tonight, Ferret." He growled before launching himself on to Draco's lips as his hands started to remove all of Draco's clothes.

Draco reacted quickly, snaking his arms around Harry's waist and running his fingers up his back.

"Here," Draco whispered as he swished his wand making them both naked. "So much simpler."

Harry's hand ran up and down the blonde's body, tickling the hips, tweaking the nipples, and scratching the back as his lips sucked on the skin on Draco's neck and collarbone.

Draco groaned and arched up into Harry. Then his hands were on Harry's shoulders and his lips were opening and he was kissing Harry, demanding the dominance a Malfoy deserved. Luckily, Harry easily complied and let Draco roll him over and then slide down his body.

"Relax, Harry." Draco whispered warningly as his tongue slowly dipped in to the base of Harry's spin tasting the sweat pooling there.

Harry tasted like a mixture of salt, dirt, and grass. This revelation made Draco slide his tongue slower down Harry's pert bum. Draco's tongue danced delicate patterns as he snaked his tongue into Harry's bum crack and downward towards his opening. Draco's hands came up to hold either sides of Harry's bum and pulled them open.

Draco's tongue flicked across Harry's opening and then his lips circled around it and sucked. Harry moaned from deep in his throat, arousing Draco further.

Draco pulled back before moving on to Harry's balls sucking on each of them lightly and then moving back to Harry's opening and trailing his tongue around the opening and then sucking the opening once more, he slipped his tongue in. Harry groaned and fisted the sheets.

Draco slowly flicked his tongue in and out for a few moments before making his tongue become harder and start to jab in to Harry faster and faster. Harry thrashed below him and attempted to push back against Draco's mouth, but Draco moved away before Harry could.

"Ready for more, Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, please, anything!" Harry begged, missing the tongue more than he was willing to admit.

Draco's cock was covered in lube with a quick swish of his wand and then he made Harry switch positions so that he was kneeling on the bed with his back falling on Draco's left shoulder.

Draco nudged Harry's legs apart and pressed his cock to his entrance. The pace was too slow for Harry's immensely aroused state and soon Harry was pushing down on Draco's cock, ignoring the burn as he felt Draco's ball hit his bum.

Draco grinned behind Harry's ear as he wrapped his hands around the brunette. Draco's left hand placed on Harry's right upper hip and the other on his cock, he started the pace slowly trying to find that sweet spot in Harry. A few thrusts in and Harry screamed as the spot was hit.

With a quick push, Harry was on his arms along with his knees and Draco was brutally thrusting in to him hitting the same spot over and over again. Leaving Harry swearing out nonsense until Draco remembered to stroke Harry's cock a few times and Harry came with a roar.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled as he came from the sensation of Harry's anus milking his cock.

Draco collapsed on to the other side of the bed, smiling to himself.

Harry let his limps relax as he rolled on to his side and tried to catch his breath. "Wow…" he said breathlessly. "Will that make the spell go away?"

Draco chuckled low in his throat. "Potter, you fool. There was never a spell. Flick your wand and say _Puniceus Lux Lucis,_and aim it at anything."

Harry stared at Draco suspiciously before taking aim at the ceiling and following his orders. A strand of purple light flew out of Harry's wand hitting the ceiling.

"The spell creates only what you see, purple light." Draco said simply.

"So you did nothing to me, knowing that that would fuck with my head more than any other spell you could think of." Harry said frowning up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"Why, Malfoy? Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked.

"Not just you, Potter. Everyone. There is not a single person I like." Draco said quietly and shifted his arms to rest on his stomach and chest.

"You realize that includes yourself?" Harry asked with a hint of unwanted sadness in his voice.

"I am aware, Potter. But don't read too much in to it. I have been like this for years, and that's why I am such a bastard."

"Hmm." Harry said quietly as he heaved himself up off the bed and proceeded to get dressed.

Harry started to make his way towards the door before he stopped and turned back to Draco.

"If I use the spell on you later, can we do this again sometime?" Harry asked summoning the Gryffindor courage.

"My, my, Harry. Aren't you a randy little boy?" Draco sneered.

"Answer the question, Draco." Harry said simply.

"I suppose so, Potter. Though you should cast the spell wordlessly or others will catch on that this isn't a regular fight between us." Draco said.

"That's probably a good idea," Harry smiled. "Oh, and don't be too against in when I make you start to love yourself again. It's my need to save people, even if it's from themselves. Who knows maybe I'll love you too."

"Good luck with that." Draco scoffed as Harry left. But Draco couldn't help feel as if this was only the beginning of one of the best fuck buddies he had had in a long time, if ever.

Puniceus Lux Lucis – Purple Lights

Please Read and Review.


End file.
